Star Crossed Scheming Lovers
by degrassiplease
Summary: "I would say that she has no idea what kind of effect she has on me, but I'm 100% sure that she knows. She has to know." AU multi-chapter fic with a somewhat canon backstory.
1. Chapter 1

She was just one of those girls. The kind of girl that isn't exactly stunning to the casual observer, but the kind of girl that you can't _not _notice nevertheless. She was different, that much was obvious. He knew virtually nothing about her. Except for the fact that she was intriguing. And when she twisted her hair into two messy pigtails on either side of her head, he knew that he was already falling in love with her.

But that was last semester. Before he had started going to Degrassi, before he met Clare, and before everything changed. And now? Eli was currently sitting behind the same girl that he been so fascinated with a few months back. She was dressed in a red polo, indicating that she was in grade 11, and a short khaki skirt with bright red patterned tights underneath. He couldn't help but admire the way she sat and composed herself. Like she didn't care about anything. Eli was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the teacher address him. "Mr. Goldsworthy, perhaps you'd like to share with the class what is so amusing?" Eli's face contorted in confusion. "I'm sorry Ms. Dawes, but I don't understand what you're referring to," he responded politely. "I'm talking, Mr. Goldsworthy, about the smirk that was present on your face a few short moments ago." Ms. Dawes raised her eyebrows and waited for an answer. He mentally cursed at himself.

_Shit_, he thought. It's not as if he could tell the class that he was thinking about the seemingly nameless girl sitting in front of him (Yes, he was in love with her and he didn't even know her name. Not that he'd ever admit such a thing. Eli Goldsworthy no longer fell in love. Not after what happened with Julia and Clare). He cleared his throat and looked ahead, searching for an answer. To his surprise, the girl turned around to look at him. Her lips were painted a light cherry red color. Or maybe that was just the natural tint of her lips? Eli shook the thought away, suddenly feeling creepy. The girl thought nothing of Eli's glancing at her and only offered him a smile. It was one that said everything without saying nothing at all. Her lips were quirked up at the corners, like she knew something that he didn't know. Later, after class was over, Eli decided that he wanted to get to know her secret. Whatever it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time that they talked was, coincidentally, due to none other than Clare Edwards. Eli stood at the bus stop, deep in thought. He was conflicted, no doubt about it. Clare was supposed to be the love of his life, wasn't she? They were supposed to be together forever. Soul mates, even. But Eli doubted that a soul mate would leave him alone in a hospital. He wanted to hate Clare. He really, truly did. But he couldn't. It was nearly impossible. Nearly.

Her name was Imogen Moreno, and she was the only other girl that he had laid eyes on since his breakup with Clare. Technically, she was the very first girl at Degrassi that had even sparked his interest before Clare. They had never interacted, unless one little smirk during English class counted. And he wasn't entirely sure if it did. Eli was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of soft foot falls from behind him.

He turned to inspect where the sound was coming from. It was Clare Edwards. Of course. Eli quickly turned to face forward again and squeezed his eyes shut out of exasperation. This was why he was an Atheist. Surely there could not be a higher power that would be this cruel to him. Clare timidly approached the bus stop and offered Eli a small smile. Eli nodded in reply, choosing to be polite and acknowledge her presence. They both averted their eyes from each other and focused on the ground. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Clare cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Eli, look. I know that we ended badly, but we were bad for each other." She bit her lip nervously and looked at Eli to gauge his reaction, only to find that he was expressionless. "And I really think that we're better off apart. Besides, I have Jake now." Clare put her hand on Eli's arm. "Maybe we could still be friends?" Eli smiled, but it was like he wasn't actually there. The meds were obviously taking a toll on his ability to express emotions, but Clare didn't need to know that. "Sure, Clare. I'd love to be friends with you." The two of them were engaged in some small talk when the bus they were both waiting for pulled up to the curb.

Once the screeching and squealing of the bus stopped, they got on. As soon as he stepped onto the bus, Eli saw Imogen. She looked beautiful, as usual. Her hair was very simple for once. She had let it flow loose and it cascaded down her shoulders. They were also a few colorful streaks scattered throughout her hair, making her look polished but like she couldn't care less. And in all honesty, she probably didn't. Imogen was the kind of girl that did things for the hell of it. Sometimes, it came back to bite her in the ass, but she'd rather regret what she did than regret not doing it at all.

Clare slid into a seat that was in front of the one that Imogen was in. The bus was crowded, as usual, so Eli figured that he'd sit with Clare. They were friends now, weren't they? Just when he was about to slide in next to Clare, she shook her head. "Um, Eli. You can't sit here because..." She tried to think of a valid excuse. Clare had seen the way that Eli had looked at Imogen just moments before, and he obviously liked her. And Clare felt bad for everything that had happened in the past few months. Therefore, she needed to get Eli and Imogen together. She wanted Eli to be happy. Maybe Imogen and Eli could eventually have what she and Jake had.

Clare bit her lip and looked out the window, then looked back at Eli. "You can't sit with me because Alli is going to sit with me." She smiled innocently at Eli, then continued on in a sugary-sweet voice. "Perhaps you could sit in the seat behind me. That nice girl with the colorful hair is sitting all alone. Keep her company." Eli looked at Clare wide-eyed, realizing just what she was doing. He would have to have a talk with her later.

He looked from Clare to Imogen, who was now staring straight at him. Eli offered her a smile, but Imogen only continued to stare at him and then pulled out what looked like two large needles. Eli was taken aback for a moment before realizing that she was... knitting? He raised his eyebrows at the sight. How very odd. But then again, it seemed like that was Imogen. Odd. Clare gestured towards Imogen and gave him a look. Eli returned the gesture with a look of his own. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't. This girl was way too intimidating and would never be interested in him in a million years.

Or so he thought. Imogen chose that moment to look up from her red and black knitting project. She looked him up and down, as if she were sizing him up. Finally, Imogen scooted over near the window and returned to knitting. Clare smiled brightly and pointed to the now empty space next to Imogen. _Sit down, you idiot!_ Clare mouthed to him with an exaggerated expression. Eli sighed and pursed his lips at Clare. This honestly wasn't any of her business, but in a way, he was grateful. Clare was giving him the push that he needed. Maybe this was the beginning of a real friendship.

The bus began to pull away from the curb and Eli sat down next to Imogen. He swallowed hard and adjusted his black leather jacket nervously. Eli took in a deep breath, as if he were going to say something. He opened his mouth and was about to begin speaking, only to close it a moment later. What was he supposed to say? Normally, Eli was good with girls and flirting. But it was different with her. Imogen, being the ever curious girl that she is, looked towards Eli while continuing to knit. "So, Eli Goldsworthy. You were saying?" She raised an eyebrow at him as if to challenge him, trying to keep a serious expression on her face. But as a smile found it's way onto Imogen's face, Eli couldn't help but break out into a smile as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please excuse my absence. I honestly do not know where the time went. One moment, I was enjoying my summer vacation, and the next moment, I'm sitting inside of a stupid school. I'm so sorry for not posting in a long time. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it. On a side note, I'd just like to say that I did not write the "The Show Goes On", although it is a story posted from this account. That was my friend. They posted that back when we were going to collaborate on stories and share an account, but it seems that they are busy with school as well and have no time for it at the moment. But I'm still here. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy chapter three! **

"Eli!" Clare Edwards' soft, soprano voice shouted out from behind him. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Eli stopped walking and slowly turned around, only to see a petite girl with short, curly hair running towards him. Eli smirked and let out a quick laugh before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans, patiently waiting for his friend. _Friends_, Eli thought in dubious wonder. Although it seemed odd and highly unlikely that these two people who were once lovers could find a way to reconnect and have a strictly platonic relationship, it somehow worked. Clare was happy with Jake, and Eli was happy with Imogen. Or, at least, he was happy pursuing Imogen. Excluding the brief bus ride that the pair had, Eli had not been able to talk to her again. But Eli was never one to give up.

Although he was nervous around her, he promised himself that he'd speak to her. One day, he'd work up the nerve. Throughout the past few weeks while Eli and Clare had been developing their friendship, Eli had been pining from afar, never taking his eyes off of Imogen. Sometimes, during one of their highly rare, serious moments, Clare would bring it up. She'd ask him if he liked her. The answer was always yes. The next question was predictable. "How much do you like her, Eli?" Eli would usually shrug a noncommital shrug, not wanting to admit that he was madly in love. "More than you liked me, Eli?" This was the part where Eli froze. Did he like Imogen more than he ever liked Clare? If he did, and he admitted it, what would happen to his friendship with Clare? If he didn't, would Clare think that he still loved her?

Eli suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, trying to think about something else. Anything else. Eli's thoughts were still a complete mess, despite the fact that he had been taking his meds for several weeks now. As he struggled not to drown in a sea of regret and confusion that was his past, his mind finally found a suitable topic. The dress code. Simpson had, fortunately, decided to revoke the rule that all students had to wear uniforms. Eli obviously approved. He had found the school uniforms restricting, conformist, and just plain stupid. As Clare neared closer to him, Eli glanced at her outfit. A light blue floral dress that was adorned with several crystals that were shimmering in the morning sun. She finally reached the older boy and smiled.

"Thanks for not waiting at the lamppost, you dork," Clare cried out, purely in jest. Eli rolled his eyes and ignored her teasing, choosing to comment on her outfit instead. "My my, Clare Edwards. Aren't we sparkly today?" He tugged lightly on her sleeve, only to have his hand swatted away by hers. "Oh please," Clare lightly kicked one of Eli's jean-clad legs, the soft material of her ballet flat hitting the rough denim. "I missed your skinny jeans. Very sad but very true, nonetheless." She smiled and fell into step with Eli. "Personally, I find skinny jeans liberating, thank you very much." Clare scoffed and shook her head. "You're certainly in a good mood today, hmm?"

Eli shrugged, the material of his black blazer straining against his broad shoulders. "Is it because of Imogen?" Clare smiled knowingly at Eli, then pointed at the front steps of Degrassi just as the two approached the school. "Speak of the devil. It's Imogen!" Eli, suddenly flustered, grabbed Clare's hand and pulled her behind a tree just before Imogen turned around to see who had said her name. "Clare, was that necessary? Really? Do you enjoy humiliating me?" Eli peered out from behind the sanctuary that was the tree, only to find that he was face to face with Imogen Moreno. He turned back to look towards Clare for an excuse, but she was long gone. Eli suppressed a groan and hoped to God that Imogen wouldn't be angry.

"Um, hey." Eli started out, finally turning back around to look at Imogen. As he did this, he noticed her clothing. Black combat boots, lace tights with a rip in one knee, a bright yellow skirt that showed just the right amount of leg, and a blue shirt that looked as if it had been torn apart and sewn back together. Eli looked from her clothes to her face, using the silence on her part to his advantage. She wore no makeup, just glasses. The thick black rims hid her eyes, and as a result, her. Eli finally noticed that neither of them had spoken for a good, long time. He opened his mouth to offer her an awkward greeting once more, but it never found its way out.

Imogen had already pressed her lips to Eli's by that time.


End file.
